Cyborg (Tiberian Sun)
Nod CABAL |baseunit= |role=Heavy cyborg infantry |useguns=Gatling gun Grenade launcher (cutscenes) |usearmor= |hp=300 |tier=1 |techlvl=4 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Light |trans= |cost=$650 |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |squadsize= |groundattack=10 (x3) (SA) |airattack= |cooldown=30 |airspeed= |landspeed=4 |seaspeed= |range=4 |sight=5 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=*Heals in Tiberium *Uncrushable |eliteability=Stronger |structure= }} The cyborg was a heavy infantry unit in used by the Brotherhood of Nod and CABAL during the Second Tiberium War and the Firestorm Crisis. Background The cyborg stands approximately 8 feet tall, towering over regular light infantry or disk throwers. It is armed with a small gatling gun with a very rapid rate of fire as well as a grenade launcher built into its right arm (although the latter is not used in-game). The heavy armor mounted on the cyborg gives it considerable protection against small arms fire, allowing it to mercilessly mow down waves of enemy light infantry. Nod eventually fitted every cyborg design with a backup control device that was supposed to keep each cyborg obedient to its master. This was set as a countermeasure against any semblance of rejection, desire for humanity, or in cases of "discontented" candidates. Nod allocated the cyborg control system to CABAL, which would eventually go rogue during the Firestorm Crisis, shortly after Anton Slavik had reactivated it. History Cyborgs are the result of Project ReGenesis cybernetics research, essentially a human infused with Tiberium and encased in heavy assault armor with cybernetic prosthetic limbs and head implants. During his revolt, CABAL stole all battalions of cyborgs from the Brotherhood and managed to kill the entire Inner Circle except for Anton Slavik, who did not use cybernetic guards. This, however, meant that CABAL had to rely on them as his main unit. Cyborgs were used as primary attack units against enemy bases, raiders, ambushers, and even as main-line units. It should be noted that the cyborg's lack of effective offense against buildings and heavy vehicles prevented CABAL from making effective use of certain tactics. To compensate, the rogue AI massed them in large numbers. Nod was forced to replace these units by using an elite cadre of Black Hand forces. Legacy After the conflict, regular Nod forces ceased using cyborg units and many were either destroyed or decommissioned. The events with CABAL led the Brotherhood to shy away from cybernetics. By the Third Tiberium War, Black Hand troopers replaced the Cyborg's role as heavy infantry. However, the Marked of Kane were awakened after the war, introducing more advanced cyborgs - the Awakened, the Enlightened and Tiberium troopers. Selected Quotes Assessment Pros *Effective against infantry and light vehicles *Heals in Tiberium fields *Heavier armor than most infantry *Uncrushable by vehicles Cons *Slow moving, especially after losing legs *Ineffective against heavy vehicles and structures *Vulnerable to aircraft and EMP blasts *More vulnerable to anti-vehicle weapons than other infantry Trivia *The cyborgs' SHP sprite contains two unused death animations that show them exploding in a pool of blood, much like other Tiberian Sun infantry, which would imply that they were not completely cybernetic by nature. In contrast to this, the cyborg commandos just stand in an electromagnetic pulse. *The manner in which Cyborgs lose their legs when heavily damaged could be a reference to the 1984 film The Terminator, in which the titular cyborg also loses both of its legs and is forced to crawl on its stomach in order to remain mobile. *The "By your command" line used by the cyborgs could be a reference to the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica. *In Tiberian Sun, cyborgs used standard infantry death screams. They did not get unique death sounds until Firestorm. Gallery CNCTS_Cyborg_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art Cyborg 01.jpg|Render Cyborg.jpg|Render Cyborg 03.jpg|Render Cyborg 04.jpg|Render Cyborg 05.jpg|Colour test Cyborg 06.jpg|Colour test TS_Cyborg_Render_1.jpg|Cinematic render TS_Cyborg_Render_2.jpg|Cinematic render Videos C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Drop_Pod_Assault|In a cinematic See also * Huey * Cybernetics Category:Tiberian Sun infantry